Oh for the Luurve of PANTS
by Lozza the Lolly
Summary: Set after SITNOP, this is my first ever fanfiction. Not sure where the plotline's going yet but it will hopefully be extremely GOOD!DxG of course
1. Chapter 1

Oh for the Luurve of PANTS

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise, it belongs to Louise Rennison. Booooo!**

**This is my first fanfic, I am new to this so sorry if it's not vair good. Please review!**

A note from Georgia

Dear beloved chummly-wummlies,

After a LOT of hard work, I finally bring to you my latest ouvre (and yes, that is ouvre, not ouef) full of wisdomosity. The wait is over, and you shall read an ouef-I mean ouvre. See, now you've started me off-full of laffs, aggers, and of course cakes. So sit back and relax as the rollercoaster begins...

Love Georgia xx

Ps. you need to get a French dictionary. Ouef. Honestly.


	2. Deely Bopper Dance

Oh for the Luurve of PANTS

Deely Bopper dance

**Sunday 9****th**** September**

**Home**

**10:30pm**

_Merde_.

**10:35pm**

Why me? What have I ever done to deserve this?

**1 minute later**

Other than the occasional accidental snog with Dave the Laugh, I mean.

**2 minutes later**

But we weren't displaying red bottomosity just then. We were only doing the twist.

**1 minute later**

So why has Masimo the Luurve God gone off in a strop and a tizz? After a nearly-fisticuffs-at –dawn type fandango?

**5 minutes later**

Life really is PANTS.

**10:54pm**

I am so depressed; I will never get to sleep.

**1 minute later**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...........

**Monday 10****th**** September**

**Running to Stalag 14**

**9:25am**

Pant, pant.

**9:27am**

As we ran along, I said to Jas,

"I have thought of something _tres amusante _to do with our berets."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes, _ma petite _pally. And here it is : We gather up a small section from the middle of our berets and tie it up in a hair bobble, and also tuck all our hair under them so none of it shows, and hey presto! It looks like the berets are our hair in a bun!"

Even in my state of depressosity, I am a genius, it must be said.

But Jas didn't appreciate my wisdomosity. In fact, she said,

"Georgia, that is stupid and immature."

I pushed her in a bush. Hahahahahaha. She who laughs last laughs...err...whatever.

**Assembly**

**9:30am**

Yawn. Slim is going on about some sort of school fair. How sad and naff is that? Vair sad and naff, that is how. And what's more, we are expected to donate things! I am serious! Well let me just get this straight: I am most certainly NOT going to donate my things to a stupid school fair. I bet no-one else will either. Hahahahaha. That would be funny, if the so called teachers made this huge thing out of the fair (which they will, as they have nothing else to do with their lives) and then they had nothing to sell.

**1 minute later**

But the Hitler Youth (a.k.a Wet Lindsay and her tragic mates) will be bound to donate. Because that is just how tragic they are. _Merde. _

**Maths**

Even though my life is a pooburger of the first water, I feel quite relieved. Because Slim hasn't noticed my new beret idea. Yet.

**Break**

**Tart's Wardrobe**

Katie Steadman is having a party on Friday night! Ro-Ro told me while all of us (minus Jas, who I am ignorez-vousing with a firm hand) were in here hiding from Hawkeye so she couldn't ask us about the beret idea.

I only have five days to choose my outfit! On the bright side, we only have Miss Wilson and Herr Kamyer on Friday afternoon, so I will have plenty of time to do my make-up.

**French**

Why is Madame Slack teaching us a song about five eggs in a tree? Surely that is a copy of 'ten green bottles'. Or 'ten keen bogeys' as Libby calls it. I honestly don't know what on earth goes on in that tiny, mad little brain of hers. Libby's brain, not Madame Slack's brain. Although I am not saying Madame Slack's brain is not mad. Just not tiny.

Shutup, brain.

**R.E**

I would really like to know where Miss Wilson gets her clothes from. Today she was wearing a corduroy pinafore (yes, pinafore) which was the most disgusting shade of pink I have ever seen. It made me want to throw up. And as if that wasn't enough, it was glittery. _Glittery._ Honestly.

**Lunch**

Yesssssss!!! Freedom at last!!! Well, until the bell goes for the end of lunch, anyway. Still, at least we are free from looking at Miss Wilson's hideous pinafore.

**5 minutes later**

**Tart's Wardrobe**

Sitting in the loos with our feet up so that the Hitler Youth don't send us outside. This time we had the sense to each go in separate cubicles. Unfortunately this meant we couldn't see each other.

I have forgiven Jas as I feel that I need as many friends as possible in these hard times. Also she gave me a midget gem.

Jools said,

"So what's the deal with you and Masimo?"

I said,

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since he stormed off."

Ro-Ro 'helpfully' put in,

" You would think he'd have the decency to dump you officially, at least"

I said,

" Rosie, O mad bearded one, maybe he isn't going to dump me."

Jas said,

" Why wouldn't he?"

Hmph. I guess my forgiveness was short lived. And I can't even kick her, on account of the fact that she is two cubicles away from me.

**German**

_Ach no_! We are being forced to watch a video about the Kochs! My head hurts from too much German. I wrote a note to the mad bearded one (Ro-Ro);

I think my head is about to explode! I will NEVER go to Germany. EVER.

Gee x

Rosie wrote back;

While I agree that German is utter WUBBISH, we must remember that not all foreign languages are. After all, Sven is....foreign.

Ro-Ro x

How do you know Sven is not German?

Because with the amount of German we are 'taught', we understand the language of the spangleferkel. And we do not understand Sven.

Fair enough.

**Blodge**

God, being depressed is so BORING. I'd put on some make-up but there is no point when there is no-one to impress. I mean, even if I do see Masimo he will just dump me anyway.

Oh, Blimey O' Reilly's Trousers, one of the Hitler Youth just told me to report to Slim's office.

**5 minutes later**

In the waiting room of doom. Ohmygiddygod'spajamas, what have I done now? Actually, I know, it's probably the beret thing. But why would I get called out of class for that?

Uh-oh. The jelloid one just called me in.

**1 minute later**

As soon as I entered the room, Slim started ranting on at me.

"I've had enough of you messing around with that beret of yours......disgracing the school uniform.....influencing others to copy your antics.....blablabla.

Rave on, raver.

**9:56pm**

**Home**

This is my fabulous life:

Masimo hates me and probably never wants to see me again.

I have detention for a week for my geniosity _vis a vis _the berets.

Libby has left her Deely Boppers in my bed and they are poking me in the ribs. Although I guess I should be grateful that they are not up my bum-oley.

**5 minutes later**

I have made up a Deely Bopper dance!!! It goes:

Stamp, stamp to the left,

Stamp, stamp to the right,

Spin around,

Shimmy to the ground,

Jump back up,

Head nodding,

All over body shake

And shout 'Deely Boppers!'

Pure genius, even if I say so myself.

**1 minute later**

Uh-oh, I can hear Libbs coming upstairs. Shouting "eggy bear, eggy bear!" Why? Anyway, I had better hide the Deely Boppers. I want to sneak them into school tomorrow so I can show the Ace Gang my (brilliant) dance.

**2 minutes later**

I hid the Deely Boppers in my pillowcase. I was going to hide them in my knicker drawer but then I thought no, Angus would find them when he went to poo in there.

Then I heard Libby opening the door "eggy bear, lalala" so I leapt into bed and pretended to be asleep.

Libbs crept in. Mutti was with her. She said,

"Say goodnight to your sister, Bibbsy."

Libby said,

"Night-night, I lobe you my gingey." Awww.

Then she leant down and planted a HUGE raspberry on my stomach. I sat up hurriedly, shouting,

"Erlack! What is wrong with you?"


	3. Glow in the Dark Lederhosen

Oh for the Luurve of PANTS

Glow in the Dark Lederhosen

**Tuesday 11****th ****September**

**5:13am**

**In bed**

Oh brilliant.

Why am I up so early? I am a teenager; I am supposed to sleep in every morning. But no, I had to be woken by my darling sister Libby bursting into my room shouting,

"Gingey, it's meeeeeeeee! Lalala, three bag pool."

I had to get her to leave because I didn't want her to find her Deely Boppers, so I said,

"Libbs, why don't you go and...er...make a lovely toy out of watermelon?"

And she said,

"Ok, gingey, me go find wartmelon, wartmelon, lalala."

Now I just have to hope there is watermelon in the fridge. Fat chance.

**1 minute later**

It is so boring in this house. There is absolutely nothing to do. Well, except listen to Vati snore.

**5 minutes later**

Pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

**1 minute later**

Life sucks.

**2 minutes later**

"Gingey!"

Oh dear God.

"Gingey, I can't find any wartmelon."

"Oh, well...what can you find?"

"Moose."

"Do you mean mousse as in chocolate mousse?"

"NO, MOOSE!"

Blimey. I had better go and see what she's on about.

"What do you mean by-OUCH!"

That wasn't what I was going to say. It's just that Cross-eyed Gordy chose that moment to dig his claws into my leg.

"Ow, ow, ow."

After I finally managed to shake Gordy off, I went into the kitchen.

"Let's see, Bibbsy."

And Libby pointed at some moss in the fridge.

"Moose."

Good grief.

**8:53am**

Sounds of life from the elderly loons. I could hear them going downstairs. Then,

"GEORGIA! Get your bottom down here! NOW!"

Charming.

As I came downstairs, I said,

"Why do I have to get up so early?"

Vati said,

"Because we need to talk to you."

Oh marvy. What now?

"Georgia, why exactly did I find my razor under your bed?"

"And my foundation?"

Uh-oh.

I said quickly,

"Err... the cats must have put it there, or Libby. Oops, I'd better get going, don't want to be late for school."

They looked at me.

"Georgia, it's only nine o'clock."

"Oh, yes, well, I said I'd meet Jas early today."

Mutti raised her eyebrows at me.

"It's true!"

Eventually they let me go. Phew, I got off. But I had better watch my step for the rest of the week, otherwise I won't be allowed to 'sleep over at Jas' house' (i.e. go to Katie's party) on Friday.

**5 minutes later**

**Outside Jas' house**

All of Jas' family are asleep. Typico.

**9:15am**

God, how long does Jas sleep for? It's because _she _has a normal family who don't wake her up at ridiculous hours.

**9:23am**

After a lifetime of waiting, Jas finally came out of her house with a piece of toast in her hand. She saw me and said,

"Run, Georgia, we'll be late!"

Well, that's a bit hypocritical. Seeing as she's the one who took so long to get up. I only forgave her in the first place so I could pretend to sleep over at her house on Friday. I don't know why I bothered, actually, I can just ask Rosie.

**Froggie**

I wrote a note to Ro-Ro:

_Can I get ready at your house on Friday?_

_Gee x _

Rosie wrote back:

_Ok, but you'll have to help me get Sven into his trousers._

_Ro-Ro x_

Good grief.

**3:30pm**

The bell just rang on the most boring day known to humanity. And with knobs.

**Wednesday 12****th**** September**

**4:00pm**

Another boring day.

**5:30pm**

I have almost picked out my outfit for Friday, but I can't decide whether I should wear my blue top or my black and white stripy one and I don't know what shoes to wear. Ankle boots? Pumps? Wedges? Or high heels?

Oh, I don't know.

**9:30pm**

In the end I decided on my ankle boots, but I STILL don't know which top to wear. I'll decide tomorrow.

**11:00pm**

Green or silver eye shadow?

**Friday 14****th**** September**

**9:22am**

**Stalag 14**

Party today!! I had a bit of a ditherspaz deciding which eye shadow to pack. I am going home to collect my clothes before going to Rosie's, but I'll have to start my make up in school if I want to get it done on time. In the end I decided on silver. And clear mascara with glittery gold bits.

**Geoggers**

I wonder if Masimo will be at the party?

**1 minute later**

I wonder if Dave will be there?

Shutup about Dave.

**Lunch**

In the tarts' wardrobe putting on foundation. I had to borrow some from Mabs because I couldn't risk taking Mum's again. She was already reluctant to let me sleep over at Rosie's.

**R.E**

Putting on blusher. I just finished applying panstick. Soon I will be on to lipgloss (cherry flavour).

**3 minutes later**

I've done lipgloss, now I'm doing my mascara.

**German**

Lalala, eye shadow on, lalala.

**2 minutes later**

Should I use lip liner? I packed it in case. It's this new one I bought which doesn't smudge when you're snogging. Which I won't be doing.

Shutup, brain.

**2 minutes later**

I think I will decide afterwards. About the lip liner, I mean. I will have time at Rosie's.

**1 minute later**

Unfortunately, that means I have nothing to do for the rest of German. So I will amuse myself by saying something vair funny to Herr Kamyer.

**1 minute later**

I am a genius hilariosity wise. I said to Herr Kamyer,

"Herr Kamyer, what is German for 'I saw Miss Wilson in the rudey-dudeys'?"

I thought he was going to have a seizure. When he managed to control himself, he said,

"Erm...vat made you think of zat?"

I said,

"I think you know, Herr Kamyer."

He began to splutter again.

"No, no I don't, I-I..."

The Ace Gang were all in fits of laughter, but they were desperately trying not to ruin their makeup.

**1 minute later**

Fanbloodytastic. Hahahahaha.

**3:30pm**

Rushing home like a rushing thing to get my clothes.

**3:47pm**

Which top? AAAAAAARGH!!!

**1 minute later**

Blue or stripes? Stripes or blue?

**1 minute later**

Blue!

**1 minute later**

No, stripes!

**1 minute later**

Blue!

**1 minute later**

Stripes and that is it.

**1 minute later**

Blue!

**3:52**

**Rosie's house**

I finally decided on the stripy top. It went better with my outfit. I have changed and I am now putting on lip liner. I am glad I chose to use it in the end; it is a really nice shade of pink.

**2 minutes later**

Rosie called out from the other room,

"Gee, can you give me a hand with Sven's trousers?"

I'd better go, then.

**1 minute later**

I went into the other room to find Ro-Ro squeezing Sven into...glow in the dark lederhosen.

Dear God.

**3 minutes later**

Sven's zip is stuck! Ohmygiddygod. We will never get to the party now!

Rosie said,

"HEAVE!"

Oo-er.

**1 minute later**

Blimey O'Reilly's Trousers, it really is stuck. Stuck like two stuck things in quicksand. And with knobs.

**4 minutes later**

We finally managed to do up Sven's zip. Then we set off towards the clock tower to meet the rest of the Ace Gang.

**7 minutes later**

**Katie's Party**

Great party! Everyone is here. Except Masimo and the rest of the Stiff Dylans. Boooooooooooo.

Also I can't see Dave the Laugh anywhere. I wonder where he is?

Why do I even care?

**5 minutes later**

Me and the Ace Gang did the Deely Bopper Dance. Rosie, Ellen, Jools and Mabs had all bought Deely Boppers of their own but Jas refused to because she was 'saving her money'. So she couldn't join in. Oh well. It's her loss. She is an ex-best mate to me anyway.

**3 minutes later**

Dave came up to us and said,

"_Bonjour,_ sensation seekers, the hornmeister has arrived!"

He did, as it happens, look vair coolio. Not that I cared. I am the girlfriend of a Luurve God. I think.

Shutup, brain.

**10 minutes later**

Blimey, it's hot in here. In fact, it is like an oven. Not that I know how hot an oven is, as no-one ever cooks at my house, but you know what I mean.

Dave seemed to read my mind-or maybe he just saw my tomato red face. Shutup, brain-because he said,

"Shall we go outside, Kittykat?"

I said,

"Ok."

**5 minutes later**

Dave and I talked for a bit. It was really nice to see him again. He makes me laugh A LOT. He is, after all, Dave the Laugh.

But then something awful happened. He was just gazing into my eyes, and I was thinking how they are a really nice colour, and then before I knew it, I was attached to his mouth.

Oh, no, not again.


	4. Cheese sandwiches, haddock stuffed wi

Oh for the Luurve of PANTS

**OMG, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't posted a chappy in sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! Still, you haven't exactly been doing your part; I have barely gotten ANY reviews! In factio, I think I only got **_**one **_**for the last chappy! So thank you ****Earth Kid Tree Hugger**** and the rest of you…get reviewing, you loons!**** Anyways, here is the next chappy!**

Cheese sandwiches, haddock stuffed with algae and the bobeggs

**1 minute later**

Yummy scrumboes. And also scrummy yumboes.

**30 seconds later**

And with knobs.

Oo-er.

**10 seconds later**

Suddenly, Dave stopped snogging me and broke away. What?! No! Stop stopping!

"I can't do this anymore kittykat."

And he walked away.

Wha...?!

**Later**

**At Ro-Ro's house**

What in the name of Mickey Mouse's cheese was that about?

**1 minute later**

Rosie came in. She took one look at me and said,

"All right, tell me what's up Gee, or I'll have to use the viking tickling ritual on you."

What in the name of Slim's oversized pajamas is she going on about?

Still, I was vair vair confused so I told her what had happened.

She chewed thoughtfully on something suspicious looking for a while, and then ( surprise surprise) she put on her fake beard.

"I think," she said slowly after twiddling her beard a bit, still munching,

"that he's displaying the old glaciosity."

What? I said that to her,

"What?"

"He stopped snogging you so that you would want to snog him more"

"But why would he want me to snog him more? He can't have snogging withdrawal because he has a girlfriend. So he could just snog her. So why?"

"That, _mon petite _pally, is a mystery."

She twiddled her beard for a bit. Twiddle away, you twiddling loony.

Silence.

"Rosie?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you what you are eating?"

"Oh this, it's haddock stuffed with algae."

I gagged, trying not to vomit. Luckily I am used to disgusting things thanks to Libby, so I managed to hold it down.

**10 minutes later**

I am lying on Rosie's sofa because she is too vair vair selfish to give up her bed.

I wonder if boys really know about glaciosity? I thought they just used really stupid and random ways of trying to get girls to like them. Which don't work. Or maybe that's just the Blunder Boys. Who knows, boys are a mystery.

Blimey this sofa is lumpy.

**3 minutes later  
**Flicking through channels on TV. It is impossible to sleep on this uncomfy thing Rosie calls a sofa.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

**Saturday 15****th**** September**

**10:41am**

Woke up to find the TV still blaring with the ODDEST PROGRAMME I HAVE EVER SEEN showing. Seriously, even odder than the stuff Libby watches. And that is saying something, let me tell you.

The programme was something called the 'Bobeggs'. I am deadly serious. And the channel was called 'Koodle kids'. I deeply question Ro-Ro's sanity.

**5 minutes later**

Rosie herself came in. I said to her " Rosie, why do you even have this channel?"

She said, " Oh, Sven likes to watch it".

Blimey O'Reilly's trousers.

**Home**

**11:15am**

It's a miracle, a miracle I tell you! There is food! And it's not even mouldy! Amazing!!!

**2 minutes later **

I am eating a cheese sandwich. Wow, this is the best meal I've had since I last stayed at Jas'!

**5 minutes later**

The bad news is, I have received a new knitted gift from Maisie. Why is she so obsessed with knitting? I am dreading what her wedding dress will look like.

**1 minute later**

Why would you knit a sarong??

**10 minutes later**

The Swiss Family Mad are home. I must ask about the miracle that is us having food.

**2 minutes later**

"Mutti, may I ask about the miracle that is us having food?

"No."

**Sunday 16****th**** September**

**1:00pm**

Boring day so far. Nothing is happening.

**2:32pm**

I'm going to the park. It's too boring just sitting around here.

**2:48pm**

**At the park**

Lalalalala…. Oh look, someone in the distance is walking towards me. I wonder who it is? I can't see from here.

**30 seconds later**

Omigod! It's Masimo!

**It's a bit short, but I couldn't think of much to write and I wanted to post this as soon as poss. Again, sorry about the wait, hopefully I'll have a bright idea and post the next chappy sooner. Review ppls! Lots of non lezzie luuurve from Aleksander the Meerkat. Kidding! Luuurve in a non lezzie way ( look, we already went through this) Lozza the Lolly xoxo **


	5. AN

**Dear my beloved readers, chummly wummlies and fellow loons,**

**I am soooooooooooooo sorry, AGAIN, for not posting a chappy in A LONG LONG LONG time. I wish I could have a chappy underneath this author's note but unfortunately I did NOT get the bright idea I hoped I would for this chapter. In factio, I have had EXTREME writer's block and it is STILL hanging around. I think it wants to be friends. Also, I have not read Georgia's works of genius in forever, meaning I don't tend to use her lingo anymore (I know, soooo sad D:), so if I wrote a chappy now it would be extremely OOC and not up to my usual tip top standard. (Ok I'm not really that bigheaded, I was kidding. Ish.) You may think this author's note uses some Georgia lingo, but that is because I read through my own previous chappys (chappies?) just before writing this, because I luurve you all in a non-lezzie way so much that I wanted to use Georgia lingo just for you. Don't you feel special? Anyways, I have recently been lurking around the Glee fanfiction archive, having first become a gleek, then second remembered about fanfic after not going on it in an eternity. So I am in full on Glee mode even in its absence (CAN'T WAIT FOR SEASON 2! But I don't want summer hols to end. ****) and may possibly start a Glee story, but there will deffo be a break in updates once I go to see my grandma in Switzerland if I do start before I go. The break in updates will basically be for the rest of the summer hols. But I don't have a plot yet so I don't know if I'll be able to start it before, seeing as I might be leaving on Friday. But if I think of one while away I promise to write it on paper. Pinky swear ****. Ok so that last part of this author's note was for other Georgia fans who are also gleeks, or people who are just desperate to read my stories no matter what they're about :P. Again, I am EXTREMELY sorry about the lack of updates, and hopefully once I am back in Georgia mode I'll have an amazing chapter for you.**

**All my non-lezzie luurve,**

**Lozza the Lolly xoxo**

**P.s. I have bought the new Louise Rennison book, **_**Withering Tights, **_**to read during the summer, so hopefully that will help me back into Georgia- or at least similar to Georgia-mode. If not I will try to re- read some of the books.**

**P.p.s. Who has seen Toy Story 3? OMG IT'S SOOO AMAZING! I cried behind my 3D glasses. Shhhhhh! **


	6. Like a lonely standing thing

Oh for the Luurve of PANTS

**I'm baaaaaaack! And I bring to you this latest chapter. YES. I have finally gotten rid of the writer's block. Try not to feel too sorry for it for getting shunned. I have had an idea which means I can use real life experiences which I feel would fit into the world of Gee. That is what I feel. One more thing before I leave you to your reading: in the author's note at the beginning of "****Cheese sandwiches, haddock stuffed with algae and the bobeggs" I said I had only gotten one review for the chappy before. This is a lie. Well, technically not since I thought it was true. Anyway, I was basing that on the emails I got about reviews, but I stupidly only looked at one page of my emails. Silly me. Feel free to laugh in my face. On with your reading now.**

**Ps. Read my glee fic! It is called Wet Candyfloss and you can find it on my profile. Or spend ages sifting through the glee fanfiction archive. But I don't recommend that. There are A LOT of glee fanfics.**

Like a lonely standing thing

**40 seconds later**

Ohhh he is getting so close! What should I do? Help me Baby Jesus!

Crikey I am in a complete ditherama!

**3 seconds later**

And also a tizz.

**10 seconds later**

Masimo came right up to me and said, "Miss Georgia". Oh giddygod's pyjamas! He doesn't sound happy.

I said, "Oh hi Masimo, how are you? Would you like to see my disco inferno dancing?"

What?

He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he said, _"Scusi?" _

I said, "My disco inferno dancing. The nub and gist of it is that you don't let the teacher see."

And I started dancing.

**10 seconds later**

I am doing accidental disco inferno dancing!

**5 minutes later**

After I had stopped dancing, Masimo said, "Miss Georgia, I do not, how you say, think this is good."

He was insulting my disco inferno dancing? I know he has the full Humpty Dumpty with me, but surely that's a bit unnecessary?

**3 seconds later**

Especially since I only did the twist.

And snogged Dave at the party.

But he doesn't know about that.

Or does he have psychic powers?

**2 seconds later**

Shutup brain!

**1 second later**

He carried on, "I do not think we should be seeing each other any more."

What? He was dumping me because of my disco inferno dancing?

Then he walked off and left me standing there like a lonely standing thing.

**Half an hour later**

**Back at home**

I am once again on the rack of luurve.

**2 minutes later**

Staying in Heartbreak Hotel.

**1 minute later**

In the Sobbing Suite.

**3 minutes later**

In my bed of pain.

**5 seconds later**

Shutup brain!

**7 minutes later**

Without any cakes.

**30 seconds later**

All aloney on my owney.

**20 minutes later**

"GINGEEEEY!"

Oh marvy, the lunatic family are back. Vati shouted up, "Georgia! Do you think it would be too much effort for you to leave that room for once in your bloody life and get yourself down here?"

What am I supposed to have done now?

I said, "Actually Vati, it would be too much effort."

He shouted, "Don't be so bloody cheeky!"

Well that's nice. Why was he asking then?

I yelled down, "Vati, in case you haven't noticed, I HAVE in fact left this room before, and the only reason I wasn't down there before is because I DIDN'T KNOW I was supposed to be. You see, I am not psychic."

He just said, "Just come down, will you?"

**5 minutes later**

**Downstairs**

I said "Vati, this conversation is sure to be an incredible waste of my time, so can you get on with it so I can get it over with?"

Vati said "Watch it, Georgia. I pay for everything you do."

What's that got to do with anything? And also he is wrong; he never gives me money for anything. I said that. I said, "You are wrong Vati; you never give me money for anything."

Vati opened his mouth to say something else but Mutti said, "Leave it, Bob."

"But-"

"_Leave _it."

Haha. I didn't say that though. Instead I said, "Why am I here?"

Mutti said, "We are going on holiday to Switzerland at Christmas and we need to get you kitted up."

"Mutti, Christmas is ages away."

She ignored me. Do you see what I have to put up with every day? Do you see?

Mutti said "We're taking you shopping tomorrow for walking boots, and we need to get you hiking socks and some other stuff as well."

Walking boots? Hiking socks? Do I need lederhosen as well?

I said "Why are we suddenly going to Swiss cheese a-gogo land anyway?"

Vati went, "We don't go on enough family holidays."

What is he talking about? Does he think family holidays are a good thing? They are not. They are a very bad thing. And with knobs on.

And now I'm being forced to go on one. To Swiss cheese a-gogo land, no less. Oh brilliant.

**3 minutes later**

They do have lots of choccy there though.

**Sorry if that was a bit short, I thought of doing more in this chappy 'cos I do have more planned but I though that was a good place to end it and also I wanted to FINALLY upload this. Remember-REVIEWS! Or I will eat you! Just kidding. But I will start being mean and not uploading until I get a certain amount of reviews. I am not above that. Oh no I am not.**

**Non lezzie luurve, (look, shouldn't you know this by now?) Lozza the Lolly xoxo**


End file.
